Everything will be alright (Traducción)
by MissAtenea
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando te encuentras perdido y sin ningún punto de referencia? "Estará todo bien"


**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi primera traducción y no estoy para nada emocionada *rueda los ojos***

 **Denle una oportunidad. Es una historia medio enredada y lamentablemente sólo tiene un capitulo.**

 **La traducción es completamente mía con autorización al 100% de su linda autora "Zukky on a balloon" Si sabes Italiano podrás encontrar el original en mis Favoritos con el mismo nombre.**

 **bueno empecemos...**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes es de nuestra Reina JK (** _¡larga vida a la Reina!_ **) la historia de Zukky y la Traducción es mía.**

 **Gracias a mi amiga Daiana por revisar este proyecto. (** ¡Eres la mejor! **)**

.

 **cccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccc  
.**

 **Todo estará bien.**

.  
Esa mañana de otoño estaba claro, tan claro que hacía daño. Un clima inglés que probablemente más tarde desataría en un temporal.

Siempre había imaginado los funerales de negro. Personas anónimas ocultando sus rostros bajo los paraguas, como si fueran una extensión natural para ocultar expresiones en blanco. Incluso el cielo estaría negro, enojado, triste, en su imaginación, no tan azul para cegarlo, como aquel día.

Sintiendo que lo tiran ligeramente hacía atrás se retuerce, molesto.

La mano se mantuvo allí quieta, aferrándose a su brazo.

―Vamos. Estás demasiado expuesto, podrían verte.―

―Es el funeral de mi madre.―

 _Y ni siquiera puedo decir hola._

―Ella sabe que estás aquí.―

Esas palabras se adhirieron a él, como la mano que se aferraba a su brazo, llegando a tirar de ella. Él echó una última mirada en ese valle salpicado de gris. Alguien debió que decirle que las tumbas eran de mármol gris, ahora entendía por qué los ojos de su padre siempre le había parecido tan _frío_. Eran del mismo color.

Figuras vagas y escasas miraron hacia abajo, donde un ataúd aparentemente anónimo se redujo en los brazos de la tierra. Sintió que el agarre en su brazo presionaba y dio las gracias en silencio, era lo único que le dio la fuerza para girarse y hundirse en sus ojos.

Se dio cuenta con consternación, que eran del mismo color de la tierra removida. En ese momento sintió que algo dentro se rompía y, repentina e inapropiadamente, le vino la idea de que sus brazos también podrían ser acogedores.

 _El deseo doloroso de hundirse en sus brazos_.

Tenía que tener una expresión angustiada porque ella lo miró preocupada.

―Vamos, _por favor.―_

Él se dejó guiar lejos de allí.

 **cccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccc**

 _.  
Hermione Granger fue una de las pocas personas en no mirarlo como un extraño desecho de la naturaleza. Lo que era irónico teniendo en cuenta que él siempre la había tratado como tal._

 _Pero las cosas habían cambiado, él había cambiado. Encontrarse a sí mismo en esos ojos azules(1) que indicaban que todavía había una oportunidad, había provocado algo dentro de él._

 _Draco nunca había creído las enormes payasadas como la expiación, o en las segundas oportunidades. No hubo ninguna maldita manera de salir de esa historia, toda su vida fue un callejón sin salida, todas las posibilidades que podía imaginar siempre terminaban de la misma manera: en la oscuridad, en el negro, en una calle sin salida. Sin embargo, esos ojos tan claros, que tenía la impresión de que eran capaz de atravesarlo, no le quitaban la mirada de encima._

 _Lo habían salvado._

 _Tal vez era un beneficio de la gente importante de su vida, darle cualquier cosa y dejarlo ahí, incluso cuando no estén más._

 _Su madre le había dejado todo el amor posible. Aún podía sentir las miradas de preocupación, las palabras de ansiedad, un Juramento Inquebrantable a quien le había confiado su seguridad cuando estuviera demasiado lejos de sus brazos. Lo sentía en el aroma de sus postres favoritos y en las palabras confiadas a la oscuridad, murmurando en voz baja al oído antes de quedarse dormido._

 _Y ahora se había ido._

 _Severus Snape le había dado esperanza. No es una esperanza brillante, cegadora, pero una esperanza, una oportunidad para levantarse. La posibilidad de cometer errores y arreglarlos._

― _ **No cometerás mis mismos errores―**_ _tal vez podría haber sido todo fruto de su imaginación, después de haber corrido lo más que podía lejos de aquella torre, lejos de aquellos ojos azules que a pesar de todo, lo que habían perseguido y alcanzado incluso allí en medio del terror más puro._

 _No había cumplido sus órdenes, habría consecuencias, graves consecuencias. Pero había visto un destello de ojos verdes, en su mente, y estaba seguro de que no era un recuerdo._

 _Severus le había agarrado por el brazo y materializado en lo que parecía ser nada más que un campo moviéndose con el viento._

― _ **Además de estas barreras mágicas... ―**_ _empezó a decir a él, las cuales eran evidentes que habían, y las cuales él las había advertido por la fuerza._

― _ **Lo llaman 'Madriguera'**_ **―** _lo vio hacer una mueca de disgusto_ _ **―cuando se activan las barreras, algunos de los Weasley saldrán a controlar.**_ **―**

 _La varita de Severus fue más rápida que su indignación, apenas vio la conciencia en sus ojos antes de ser atacado por un Petrificus Totalum, inmovilizándolo ―Se lo prometí a tu madre.―_

 _Eso habría silenciado a cualquier protesta, si alguna vez tuvo la oportunidad de protestar._

―" _ **Llévalo hacia ellos, Severus. Dale la oportunidad que no tuvimos."―**_

 _Su madre siempre había sabido lo que estaba haciendo._

 _Arthur Weasley cuando reconoció a Draco Malfoy, esa noche, atado fuera de su casa se preguntó que broma podía ser esa._

 _Sólo cuando vio la carta que tenía en su mano brillando (Draco se había preguntado qué diablos era lo que Severus se le metió entre los dedos) lo había convencido de que se acercara._

" _ **El muchacho todavía tiene una oportunidad.**_

 _ **Albus Dumbledore"**_

 _Había leído en voz alta el jerarca de los Weasley a la luz de la varita. Esa era, sin duda, la firma de Dumbledore. En ese momento, a pesar de la consternación, Arthur pensó que era una entrega simple y rara del Director. Sólo mucho más tarde, él realmente entendería._

 _Y Draco, en ese momento, frustrado y enojado con Severus, aunque le hubiera gustado maldecirlo, entendió que el hombre había tratado de redimirse durante toda su vida, perseguido por los fantasmas que ni siquiera podía imaginar. Comprendió el tormento que se ocultaba detrás de su mirada inexpresiva, el mismo que pasó por los ojos en un destelló de esperanza de que también pudo ver._

 _Lo habían salvado._

 _Y él no lo había saludado ni una sola vez.  
._

 **cccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccc**

.  
Él los odiaba. Eran ruidosos, mucho, y había una gran cantidad de _color rojo_. En la maldita casa nunca había un maldito momento de silencio.

 _Él que había crecido en el silencio._

Sólo al principio, hubo un murmullo tranquilo a su alrededor, en torno a quién era, en todo lo que había sido. Luego explotó el caos. Una buena noticia había llegado de Hogwarts, no sabía lo que había sucedido en el lapso de tiempo, pero a partir de entonces iba y venía más gente de lo que ese cuchitril hubiera sido realmente capaz de contener. Y todo el mundo lo miraba como un bicho raro. Algunos abiertamente, otros un poco menos obvios.

Y quien otro sino Potter pudo saltarle al cuello y gritarle con toda su rabia, acusarlo y maltratarlo hasta que alguien se lo sacó de encima. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba allí por deseos del viejo, se encerró en su silencio de niño incomprendido, para la paz de todos. La fraterna solidaridad roja estaba por ahí, como un alma perdida, soltando alguna que otras, para el debido respeto de todos, especialmente a ella, otra vez.

Él los odiaba y hubiera matado a alguno, un día u otro. Sólo tenía que decidir quién, decisión difícil, demasiados candidatos.

 _No todos_.

No, tal vez a ella la odiaba un poco menos. Pero solo por el hecho de que ella era la única que, desde que llegó allí, podía permanecer en la misma habitación, al aire libre, en el borde superior de un cementerio sin estar fuera de sí después de cinco minutos. Con ella, él era... _él_.

 _Y todavía no había descubierto por qué._

Cuando se materializaron en el suelo alrededor de la Madriguera, regresando desde el cementerio, por supuesto estaba lloviendo, y se encontraron empapados de pies a cabeza en unos pocos minutos. El tiempo de otoño no era indulgente, pero en ese momento no tenía ningún deseo de volver a esa casa ruidosa.

―Draco. _―_

¿Cuándo empezó a llamarlo por su nombre? ¿Cómo se suponía que debía llamarla?

Se volvió a mirarla y sabía por sus ojos que no importaba. Su cabello estaba pegado a la cara, tan húmedos que parecían casi negros notó distraído, y la ropa pegada a su cuerpo pero permanecía bajo la lluvia, junto a él.

―Volveremos. Más tarde, cuando sea más seguro, volveremos. _―_

Sólo asintió, permaneciendo en silencio. La verdad era que no sabía qué decir, no sabía por dónde empezar, nadie le había enseñado a hacer frente a una situación de este tipo.

Se limitó a seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

―" _La única manera de mantenerse en pie cuando las piernas no te sostienen, es sujetarte fuerte a cualquier cosa"_ me lo decían desde que aprendí a caminar _―_ Forzó una media sonrisa. La mente dispara de nuevo antiguas memorias, palabras y gestos que acompañarían siempre.

Regresando al presente, se encontró con sus enormes ojos oscuros, bañados de algo además de la lluvia que en el momento poco podía entender.

―Siempre fue ella. _―_ continuó.

 _Hasta ahora_.

―Oh. _―_

Por alguna extraña razón, sabía que ella lo entendería.

De repente se le echó los brazos al cuello y apretó. Después de todo, ella era la espontánea, sabía mostrar sus emociones, y Draco se encontró incapaz de contenerla.

 _¿Qué haces cuando te encuentras perdido, hay más puntos de referencia?_

―Todo irá bien _―_ escuchó el susurró en voz tan baja que le dolía. No estaba seguro de eso, pero ella había encontrado en alguna parte la fuerza para decirlo. Para tranquilizarlo, para estar allí con él, para no dejarlo solo.

Draco encontró todo normal hundir sus dedos en su cabello mojado y su rostro entre la piel suave de su cuello _¿era solo lluvia entre sus pestañas?_

No habrá ningún problema.

 _En ese momento, sin darse cuenta, se quedó con ella.  
._

 **cccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccc**

.  
Hermione siempre había sido bastante espontánea con la gente. Y fue con la espontaneidad que actuó la primera vez desde que él llegó allí. La experiencia le habría dicho que se mantenga alejado, pero ella era terca, y tenía curiosidad, una curiosidad que un día u otro la matarían.

 _De una manera que no podría haber predicho._

Se acercó a él porque estaba solo, porqué era mal visto, porque estaba lejos de todo lo que fue su vida hasta ese momento.

Y él no la había rechazado. No había hecho nada en realidad, si no seguir de pie allí como si el mundo no existiera, como si nada más importaba.

 _Sin darse cuenta de que se había asegurado de que algo era más importante._

Así cuando, empapada y tiritando, encontró su camino de regreso a la Madriguera deslizó su mano entre la suya, así simplemente, como cuando se había aferrado a su brazo. Y cuando sintió que él se la estrujo, pensó que no podía haber nada de equivocado en todo esto. No regresó a su misma expresión vacía de siempre en lugar de la frágil e inestable que había visto y que había sacudido algo en su interior.

La Madriguera fue el habitual caos ansioso, como siempre en los últimos tiempos.

―Hermione, ¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien! _―_ Ron era tan exagerado.

―Pero miren ¡están mojados como pollitos! _―_ La señora Weasley se apresuró a sacar su varita mágica para secarlos como pudo. _―_ Vamos, he mantenido el almuerzo caliente para ustedes. Muchacho realmente deberías subir unos cuantos kilos. _―_ continuó farfullando sobre ellos, y Hermione se encontró con los ojos de Harry a través de la cocina. Estaba preocupado y tenso, se podía ver las arrugas entre las cejas y lo mal que se ajustó las gafas sobre la nariz. Ella trató de tranquilizarlo con sus ojos, y sabía que él sabía cuando hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

 _No te preocupes por mí también._

―Pero que te pasó por la cabeza, para seguir ese... ese... ese _loco―_ espetó Ron _―_ pudieron verlos, secuestrarlos, torturarlos, matarlos. _―_

―Esta noche vamos a estar de vuelta. _―_ anunció tranquila, sentándose a la mesa, mientras Draco se sentó a su lado. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que iba a responder de una manera poco linda a Ron y lo detuvo con una mirada. Solo habría empeorado la situación.

―Vamos a llegar con usted, entonces. _―_ Se ofreció a Harry, de seguro más razonable que Ron pero sin quitar su espíritu Gryffindor.

Sonrió con un poco de nostalgia _―_ No, sólo atraeremos la atención _―_ respondió con calma, obviamente, había pensado en esa posibilidad _―_ sobre todo acerca de ti, Harry. _―_

―Pero… _―_

―No hay peros, no podemos permitírnoslo. Voldemort te busca por toda Inglaterra, no podemos hacerle saber que todavía estás aquí, no antes de partir. _―_

El silencio fue devuelto como una respuesta y supo que había ganado. Desde la cocina llegó un suspiro y supo que la Señora Weasley estaba escuchándolos. Después de haberlos descubierto había aceptado dejarlos partir solo con sus condiciones: solo cuando estuviera seguro y bien equipados. Habían circulado una pista falsa de que Harry se había ido y alejaron las sospechas. Había pasado un mes, ahora, que habían estado encerrados en esa casa. Se acercaba el día de irse y no podían dar ningún paso en falso justo ahora.

―Cariño, ¿estás segura? _―_ Era la señora Weasley, con un poco de ansiedad en su voz poniendo sus platos delante.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

―Draco tiene que saludar a su madre. _―_

Y mientras apretaba su mano debajo de la mesa que sabía que de verdad no había nada malo.  
.

 **cccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccc**

.  
―Hola, Madre _―_ Draco hizo una pausa por un momento y pareció recordar algo, y luego dijo _―_ Hola, mamá. _―_

Hermione sonrió ligeramente, quedándose un poco a parte como debía de ser. Era una noche fría, pero tranquilo, la tormenta había dejado sólo por detrás de las secuelas de nubes grises y el olor de la tierra mojada. Todo parecía irreal, y sin embargo, una cierta sensación de alarma la mantenía alerta, sería estúpido como para bajar la guardia, sería estúpido no tener cuidado, sobre todo en ese momento. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que la mantenía anclada en la realidad, era dolor, la tristeza, el miedo, la cercanía, tantas emociones que difícilmente les podría entenderse a sí misma.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado de hablar, alzó la vista y lo vio estirar la mano indicándole que se acercara.

―Mamá, yo quería presentarte a una persona. _―_

Hermione abrió la boca de repente, con los ojos muy abiertos.

―Se trata de Hermione _―_ dijo simplemente, retirando un mechón de pelo de la cara y una lagrima de su mejilla.

Y en ese momento, hablando con alguien que tal vez ni siquiera podía oírlos, simplemente apoyada en él para hacerle sentir su cercanía, se dio cuenta.

En el momento equivocado, contra todo pensamiento racional, _se estaba enamorando de él._

Se estaba tan bien, así sin hacer nada en particular que Draco alargo todo lo que pudo, pero se vio obligado a rendirse al hecho de tendrían que volver a la Madriguera.

Tomarse las manos fue tan natural para aparecerse y la vio sonreír. No se necesitaban de muchas palabras, bastaba con pequeñas cosas. No se estaban preguntando nada y estaba bien así, vivir como si no hubiera mañana.

La Madriguera estaba acelerada cuando llegaron y Draco sintió de inmediato que no era una buena señal, ni siquiera era lo que en ese lugar consideraban normal.

La confirmación se vio pintada en su cara, cuando Weasley corrió, con el pelo alborotado y las mejillas rojas como si hubiese discutido aceleradamente hasta hace unos minutos. Al parecer su compañero continúo la batalla con algún anciano de la Orden del cual no recordaba su nombre. Parecía que había recibido la orden de Weasley de no dejarlo irse. Los Señores Weasley no se encontraban ahí.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione y la encontró completamente pálida como una hoja, comenzó a preocuparse realmente. La vio colocar una mano sobre su boca con una expresión congelada de quien se estaba cayendo en pedazos.

Reconstruyo pedazos de la conversación rápidamente. "Ataque de Mortifagos" "Barrio muggle" "Tus padres, Hermione. Lo siento mucho"

―Mione ¿estás bien? _―_

El rojo siempre tenía la delicadeza de un troll de montaña en un campo de flores. Destructiva

―Por supuesto que no es así. Piérdete, Comadreja. _―_

―Es mi mejor amiga no puedes decirme que cosas hacer. _―_

―Ron. _―_

Su discurso fue interrumpido antes de iniciarse por Potter que, debía admitirlo, era mucho más perspicaz que su amigo.

Hizo caso omiso del resto del mundo y volvió a ella, agarró suavemente la mano que aún estaba en la boca, para llamar su atención.

―Hermione. _―_

Se encontró con una mirada totalmente perdida. Quería destruir el mundo entero solo para poder devolverle el suyo. Su fuerza y su determinación, esa esperanza que hasta en los peores momentos continuaba encendiendo sus ojos.

Sin previo aviso, como lo hizo la primera vez, así de espontanea, se refugió en él y se echó a llorar.

El sabía cómo se sentía, era una sensación horrible, y no se iba a corto plazo.

La estrecho fuerte dejándola liberarse, era bueno que pudiera llorar.

 _Él se quedó solo con ella_

―Shh, todo estará bien. _―_

Cuando siente que aprieta su mano sobre su abrigo, lo comprendió.

" _ **La única manera de mantenerse en pie cuando las piernas no te sostienen, es aferrarte fuerte a algo**_ **.  
.**

 **cccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccCCCCccccc**

 _.  
(1) Explicaré que ahí dejó de hablar de Hermione y pasó a hablar sobre Dumbledore... espero que se haya entendido como yo lo hice...  
._

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme sus comentarios y yo buscaré la manera de dárselos a Zukky. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Annie!**


End file.
